Rosa hybrida. 
TANALEPIN.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was discovered by me as a spontaneous mutant of the variety TANaledev (U.S. Plant Pat. No 10,999) growing in a greenhouse at Uetersen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Uetersen, Germany, shows that its characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
TANalepin has blossoms of light pink as contrasted with the ivory white blossoms of its parent.